


That Paradise

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a quiet moment in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Paradise

Laughter echoes into the kitchen when Simon opens the door. "Everything alright?"

Jace looks up briefly from where he's cutting up the food, his hair flopping into his eyes, sleeves rolled up. When he meets Simon's eyes, he smiles. "As soon as I've defeated this block of cheese I'll be a happy man."  
Simon snorts. "You know, that's what we have the cheese knife for."  
"I've _tried_ the cheese knife, it's useless." Jace rakes a hand through his hair. "I told you that was an unnecessary investment."

Simon puts down the dirty glasses he's been carrying and wraps an arm around Jace's waist from behind.  
"Or maybe," he says into Jace's neck, "you're just inept."

Jace leans back into him, sending a secret smile up to the ceiling, the feeling of Simon's face between his shoulder blades a familiar reassurance. "Be nice. Your dinner may depend on it."  
Simon's answering hum has them both moving, before Simon opens the fridge and pulls out the milk carton. He leans against the counter with one hip, watching Jace cut uneven slices of cheese.

After two minutes of staring, Jace cuts through the silence only interrupted by the sounds of Maia's and Clary's voices undercut by Luke's laughter. "What?"  
"Nothing," Simon says innocently. His fingers tap against the counter in a quick rhythm.

Jace shoots him a quick, inquisitive sideways look, sees Simon's mouth stretch into a smile.  
"You're my husband," he says, the reverence in his voice causing Jace to raise his head and give him his full attention.

The warmth spiraling down from his heart to his stomach, the strange thrill from having it said out loud, shows in his eyes, he knows it. He knows Simon sees it.  
"Astonishing feeling, isn't it?"  
Simon smacks him on the shoulder. "Don't be an ass."

Jace wants to laugh, but keeps it down. Focuses on the task in front of him instead. Magnus started complaining half an hour ago about his gnawing hunger. Jace should possibly start getting afraid of their furniture 'accidentally disappearing' again.  
Simon is still staring.

Jace finishes up the cheese and gets onto his tiptoes to get out the big plate.  
"Hey," Simon says. The quiet tone in his voice causes Jace's head to turn almost automatically.

Simon hooks a finger underneath Jace's chin, drawing him in, and Jace goes. They kiss softly, practiced, their mouths fitting together like they were born to do this. Like he could live this out. Like he's going to. 

When they pull apart, Simon smiles, his eyes alight. "Astonishing."


End file.
